


[Commission] Safety Scissors

by BabyLily



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, F/M, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.What if Hekapoo's test would have looked...differently?





	[Commission] Safety Scissors

"I don't care whose name is on them. I borrowed them from Star, and I'm returning them."  
  
Marco stared at the pale white magical being in front of him. He had made a mistake, but what kind of friend would he be if he did not try and correct it? And nobody could stop him from getting those dimensional scissors back. Not even this... Hekapoo person.  
  
A smug smile crept on Hekapoo's face, as a plan formed in her head.  
  
"And how do you propose you're going to get them back?"  
  
"Well, I'll... earn them, like you said that I would."  
  
Hekapoo's smirk grew even wider. This was just what she expected. She knew she would have some fun with this Earthling.  
  
"Oh? You think you got what it takes?"  
  
Marco was a little intimidated, but he could not afford to show weakness right now.  
  
"Well, I... I beat up a lot of monsters with Star!"  
  
"Oh, sure you did..."  
  
There was a mocking tone in her voice, as she passed behind Marco.  
  
"...but those were mere physical confronations. Bo-ring! I'm more in the mood to test your... mental capacities. If you even have any!"  
  
Hekapoo laughed as she smacked the back of Marco's head, singing his hair a little.  
  
"Ouch! I'm sure I can take whatever you throw at me!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, in that case..."  
  
She held out her hand.  
  
"...just shake my hand, and your test will begin."  
  
Marco's eyes darted between her hand and her smug face.  
  
"You're not even going to tell me what the test is?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are you chickening out already, Earthboy? Oh well, your problem. No test, no scissors..."  
  
She smiled smugly once again, and in a mix of rage and broken ego, Marco decided to comply.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
He smacked her hand, and suddenly, his eyelids felt really heavy. the last thing he saw was Hekapoo, smiling down at him.  
  
"Sleep well, little boy..."  
  
  
  
Marco's eyes slowly opened, and the first thing he saw was that he was surrounded by bars.  
  
"What the... did... did she put me in a cage?"  
  
"Pff, please! That would be boring!"  
  
He turned around to where the voice had come from and saw... a human woman?  
  
"Who... are you?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wow, do all of you Earthlings have such bad memory? Hello? It's me! Hekapoo! The one whose trial you're in right now?"  
  
"What? But... if you're Hekapoo, then why..."  
  
Marco stopped to get more of his bearings, leading to him taking a closer look at what he was wearing.  
  
"...WHY AM I IN A DIAPER?!"  
  
He was now wide awake and realized - he was not in a cage, he was lying in a crib! Wearing nothing but a thick diaper! And outside that crib was a room propped up like a nursery... and Hekapoo, looking like a human, and laughing as much as her lungs would allow. As she calmed down, she explained:  
  
"Well, that's your trial, Earthling. If you want to prove you're a big boy, well, you gotta prove you're a big boy! If you keep your diapers clean for a week, you get the scissors. However, as long as you don't do that, you'll stay in this little pocket dimension I modeled after your boring little planet. I took a quick look into your little brain to do it. I'm sure you don't mind."  
  
"What? You can't be serious with this!"  
  
Hekapoo laughed.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I am! I told you I'd test your brain, fleshwad. Specifically, your patience..."  
  
She kneeled down to him and said in a mocking, childish voice:  
  
"...and whether ow nawt you awe ah big enough boy tah stawp going poopsies in youw diapies!"  
  
She stood back up and giggled, her comments making Marco blush reflexively.  
  
"But hey, if you don't think you're up for it, you just need to say so, and I send you back to your stupid world. You're not my prisoner or anything."  
  
She smirked and looked back down on him.  
  
"Of course, if you do that, you can kiss your precious scissors goodbye..."  
  
Marco clenched his teeth behind his closed lips. He could practically feel his anger burning inside him. He felt tricked, and humiliated. Though then he started to calm down. Why was he so mad? Okay, it seemed like a mean trick, and wearing a diaper was one of the absolute least dignified things he could think of... but he only had to keep said diaper clean and dry for a week! He expected to fight some dangerous monster, or traverse a trap-filled dungeon or whatever, but all he had to do was not pee or poop his pants for a week? He's been doing that for over a decade without any problems!  
  
Now it was Marco's time to smirk.  
  
"Alright, H-Poo..."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"...you're on! This will be a piece of cake."  
  
However, the fact that Hekapoo's smug expression did not change unnerved him somewhat.  
  
"Oh? Are you sure?"  
  
She glanced downwards at his crotch, and as he followed her stare, he was met with a shocking realization: The front of his diaper was rapidly swelling up, and taking on a dirty, yellowish tint.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
"Did you really think I'd make it that easy, baby boy? I just... adjusted your potty training level a bit. It's supposed to be a  _challenge_ , remember?"  
  
"You. Did.  _WHAT?_ "  
  
Hekapoo just shrugged at Marco's violent outburst.  
  
"Sheesh, calm down. It's not like I made you permanently incontinent or whatever. Magic law binds me, so I can't make a test that's impossible to solve. You're just... on the level of about a one year old human baby, when it comes to bladder and bowel control. You can be potty trained. I mean, that's kind of the idea here, after all."  
  
"I... you can't... wait. Did you say bladder and  _bowel_  control?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're gonna put some huge stinkers in there!"  
  
Hekapoo giggled  
  
Marco cringed. The idea of having to sit in his own... excrement was unbearable. Even just sitting in a wet diaper, like he was right now, made him feel terribly dirty and uncomfortable. He was usually a very tidy individual, who treasured the feeling of being clean and feeling fresh, so this all felt like it was going against his entire being. He eyed Hekapoo, who glared at him with an era of confident, not to say smug, superiority.  
  
He could just say no.  
  
He could just say no and go back to his world, not having to endure this humiliating torture. But if he did... he would also have to step in front of Star and tell her he was responsible for losing something that was dear to her,  _and_  that he did not even try to get it back.  
  
"Alright. If you say so."  
  
Hekapoo raised an eyebrow, feeling a mix of surprise and a little bit of admiration. It seemed to her that this human was not as easily broken as she would have expected. Though then again, that would only mean that she got to have more fun with him.  
  
"Well then... I guess we'll have to get you changed out of that soggy,  _soggy_  diaper that you absolutely  _flooded_  when you went  _pee pee_  in it like a big, leaky  _baby!_ "  
  
Marco tried to keep his cool. It was obvious that she used those words, and emphasized them in that way, specifically to enrage and humiliate him, and make him lose his cool. He could not afford to make her feel even more superior than she already did.  
  
As she took him out of his crib, he noticed how tall she seemed compared to him. She put him down on a changing table, and Marco dreaded what knew was coming next.  
  
Hekapoo opened the tabs and unfolded the diaper, the resulting display causing her to giggle yet again.  
  
"My, you're really a little guy, aren't you? Diapers seem to fit you better than I thought..."  
  
Marco blushed even more intensely than he had before.  
  
"Well, let's clean up all that nasty  _pee pee_  you made in your  _diaper_..."  
  
She balled up the wet diaper and threw it away, then took out a box of baby wipes, pulled out a wipe from it, and started slowly cleaning up Marco's... diaper area. Marco cringed at both the cold feeling of the wipe, as well as the situation itself. He was very self-conscious about his naked body, especially when it came to the topic of girls, and presenting his naked self specifically to receive a diaper change did not help alleviate the situation. Neither did the fact that Hekapoo's human form was actually pretty attractive.  
  
Hekapoo smirked, enjoying the knowledge that she was torturing this boastful human child. Being a creature of magic, she did not really have a concept of sexuality herself, but she knew enough about mewman and human psychology to exploit those kinds of feelings.  
  
She took a fresh, thick diaper.  
  
"Lift your butt, pee pee boy."  
  
The smack she gave Marco made him reflexively raise his behind high enough for Hekapoo to slide the fresh diaper under him. After quickly powdering him up, she taped the new diaper on him and patted his crotch.  
  
"There! Now doesn't that feel so much better, little baby? All safe and snug in your thick, crinkly diaper. But now, let's get you dressed. You're late for school!"  
  
She smirked as Marco's eyes widened.  
  
"School? What do you mean, school?"  
  
"Well, I can't let my baby go without a good education, now can I?"  
  
She laughed and Marco's head started filling with feelings of dread.  
  
  
  
Just when Marco thought he could not feel any less dignified, he found himself sitting in a booster seat, at the back of a car, suckling a bottle of milk and wearing nothing but a thick diaper and a pastel pink shirt, which also showed a diaper, with the the word "LATE" above, and the word "BLOOMER" beneath it, in pink letters and a childish font. And he was supposed to go to school like this?  
  
"Now, don't you worry, pampers boy. Everybody at your school already knows that you're a bit... behind in the potty department, so they'll gladly change you if you make one of your tinkles or stinkies in your baby pants."  
  
She chuckled, with Marco almost choking on his milk in reaction the scenario she was describing.  
  
"Now, of course, you can always try to start being a big boy, and use the potty. Just tell your teacher when you notice you need to go. Well... _if_ you notice you need to go. Oh, what do you know? we're there!"  
  
And indeed, as Marco looked out the car's window, he saw that they were pulling up in front of his school, Echo Creek High. Hekapoo parked, got out of the car, and went to let him out, opening the car door and unbuckling his seatbelt.  
  
"Come on out, pee pee boy..."  
  
She practically pulled him out of the car and slammed the door behind him. She then pushed him towards the door and quickly got back in the car, wound down the window and loudly shouted:  
  
"Have fun at school! Don't forget to make many stinkies in your diaper!"  
  
She drove off and Marco realized that - much to his dismay - he had no chance but to enter the school.  
  
As he walked through the halls towards his classroom, students pointed at him and giggled. No wonder, considering his diaper was on display in plain sight. He tried his best to remind himself that none of this was technically real, that this was just a parallel reality created by Hekapoo, and that it would cease existing as soon as he won the challenge. But it was hard to do, considering that perfect copies of his school mates were standing there and laughing at him, their guffaw accompanied by the constant crinkles his diaper emitted with every single step. Eventually, he reached his classroom and opened the door.  
  
As he entered, he noticed that not only his entire class was present - including Star and Jackie - but also that the room now sported a large changing table stacked with diapers in one corner, and a plastic potty with "Marco's Potty Chair!" written on it in the other one. His classmates also giggled at him as he made his way to his seat - which he now noticed looked more like a baby's high chair than the school desk of a fifteen year old high school student. Hekapoo obviously was obviously having some fun when she created this world.  
  
Just after he sat down in his chair with a sigh, Miss Skullnick walked in and started taking attendance. After a few names, she said:  
  
"Baby Marco?"  
  
The class giggled again, and with a blushing face, Marco mumbled:  
  
"Here..."  
  
The lesson went by without any notably exceptional events. Sure, every now and then, Marco heard a giggle or chuckle directed at him, but he tried his best to ignore those, as well as again trying to remind him that these were not his real classmates and teacher, and he was not actually in his real school.  
  
Then, he suddenly felt something and only barely managed to prevent what wanted to travel from his digestive system into the seat of his diaper from doing so. He jumped, arm raised, and without waiting to be called, shouted, no, practically screamed:  
  
"MISS SKULLNICK, I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"  
  
Now, everybody's eyes were once again fixated on the diapered boy, but he had much more pressing - or maybe rather pushing - matters to worry about at the moment.  
  
"Ah, so you decided to use the potty like a big boy, hm?"  
  
The class laughed at Miss Skullnick's remark, causing Marco to blush again.  
  
"Well, let's see, who's on baby duty this week..."  
  
Baby duty?  
  
"Ah," Miss Skullnick exclaimed, "Jackie, it's your turn this week!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Jackie stood up and walked towards Marco, who was not quite sure what was happening. However, as he looked into Jackie's face and saw her usual cool, but friendly smile, he was relieved that she at least did not seem to want to make fun of him or anything like that.  
  
"Now come on," Jackie said, extending a hand for Marco to take. He did so, still not sure what was about to happen next.  
  
Jackie led him to the potty chair in the corner of the room, right next to the chalkboard. Miss Skullnick tried to continue her lesson, but the class was focusing much more on watching Jackie take off Marco's diaper and put him onto the potty. She giggled a little as she removed the embarrassing absorbent underwear, which only served to humiliate Marco more, if that was even possible. However, part of him was just glad that he did not have to sit in a dirty diaper, even if the alternative was sitting on a childish plastic potty and doing his business in front of everyone. Especially Jackie.  
  
He had barely sat down on the simplified imitation of a toilet, when his bowels started emptying themselves like nobody's business. Marco blushed once again as a bunch of his classmates made noises of disgust at the smell that was now filling the room. Jackie, however, remained calm and whispered into his ear:  
  
"It's okay. We'll just clean you up and then get rid of this mess. The lesson's almost over anyway."  
  
"O-okay... w-wait, clean me u...?"  
  
But before Marco could finish his sentence, Jackie was already cleaning up his behind with a wet baby wipe, eliciting more chuckles, and some mocking cooing, from the students watching. After that was done, and she had taped the diaper back on, she picked up the potty chair and took Marco by the hand, leaving the classroom to dispose of the smelly excrement in the girls' room.  
  
  
  
Recess had started by now, and Marco had decided it would be best to immediately go looking for a place to hide from everyone. He tried the boys' room first, but but was immediately stopped by two girls telling him that if needed to "go potty" he should use his diaper "like a good little baby boy." So now, he was just sitting at the edge of the schoolyard, as far away as possible from everyone else.  
  
Once again, he was contemplating his situation, and his options. He still felt as if he absolutely had to win this challenge. He just could not step in front of Star and admit to her that he lost her dimensional scissors! And yet, there was a part of him that wanted to stop right now. This day was not even over yet - hell, it had barely begun - and it was already the most humiliating experience he has ever had to endure. Getting a diaper change from Hekapoo, having to use a potty in front of his entire class, Jackie wiping his butt... and besides all that, he could consider himself lucky that the potty had been so close, or else he might have actually pooped his diaper! He could not even decide what would have been worse: Sitting in his own poop, or getting a diaper change from Jackie!  
  
And just as he thought that, the girl of his dreams - or at least, the "Hekapoo Humiliation Pocket Dimension" version of her - ran towards him.  
  
"There you are! You can't just run away like that, Baby Marco! After all, who's going to change you if you have another accident? Speaking of which..."  
  
Usually, Marco would have been embarrassed by Jackie calling him "Baby Marco" and talking about his "accidents," but right now, it did not bother him too much... because he was busy being embarrassed by Jackie slipping a finger into the front of his diaper!  
  
"H-h-hey!"  
  
Jackie ignored him.  
  
"Yup, just as I thought. Wet yourself again."  
  
Again? He did not even notice!  
  
"Well," Jackie said, taking his hand, "let's get you changed quickly. Recess is almost over."  
  
She dragged him towards the nearest girls' room, in which another big changing table, stacked with diapers and changing supplies was waiting for him. Jackie lifted him onto the changing mat with the flower and heart print, surprising Marco with her upper body strength. After lying him down on the table, she pulled out a girlish pink diaper with hearts, princesses, and unicorn prints all over it.  
  
"H-hey! You can't put that on me! I-I'm a man."  
  
Jackie looked at him for am few seconds before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," she said as she opened up his diaper, revealing his rather miniscule member, "you're barely even a boy!"  
  
Marco blushed as she took his soaked diaper and balled it up. While she did that, Janna walked into the restroom, and immediately had to chuckle. She approached the changing table as Jackie started cleaning Marco's private area.  
  
"Looks like you didn't make in time again, huh Diaz?"  
  
"Sure does," Jackie responded in Marco's place, "luckily,  _she_  only soaked  _her_  Pampers this time."  
  
"Man, you're lucky. Last time I had to take care of  _her_ ,  _she_  had so many smelly accidents, I actually considered wearing a hazmat suit to school."  
  
Both girls laughed, and Marco could almost feel his masculinity leaving his body while Jackie finished up changing him. Just as she had put the final touches on his fresh diaper, the bell started ringing, and Jackie - still giggling a little - took him by the hand and led him back to the classroom. Of course, again under the mocking laughter of the other kids at school.  
  
  
  
The school day was over, and Marco was walking out the front door towards Hekapoo, who was standing in front of the car, a sadistic grin on her face.  
  
"Aww, wook at da cute pink diapee you're weawing!"  
  
Marco growled at both the infantile tone she took with him, as well as the sadistic laughter that immediately followed it.  
  
"So, I take it you had a little accident, hm?"  
  
Again, Marco did not respond, instead just opening the door and getting into his booster seat. Then again, he was pretty sure that Hekapoo did not expect him to respond. As she started putting his seatbelt on him, she said:  
  
"Well, then again, it's not like it would make any difference, is it? You already piddled yourself this morning, so this day is a lost cause anyway!"  
  
She laughed again as she closed the door and made her way to the driver's seat. Unfortunately, she was right. After all, the challenge was to last seven full days without any "accidents." But, then again, if Marco could prevent filling his pants with a smelly, dirty, sticky mush, or an uncomfortable warm liquid, he would obviously do it, challenge or not. He just had to focus more on what his bowels and bladder were telling him.  
  
Hekapoo started the car, and as Marco looked out the window, he quickly realized that she was not taking the actual route back home.  
  
"Where... where are you going?"  
  
"Oh," Hekapoo said as she looked into Marco's face through the rearview mirror, smirking devilishly, "I just thought that that adorable pink unicorn princess diaper with the hearts fits you so well, and because of that, I decided we should go clothes shopping for you!"  
  
"C-clothes shopping?"  
  
"Oh yes! I'm sure we'll find the most adorable outfits for you!"  
  
  
  
Once again, Marco found himself surrounded by staring eyes, pointing fingers, and mocking voices laughing and cooing. He was standing in the middle of a clothing store, right next to Hekapoo, who had just approached an employee, who turned around and had to suppress a giggle as well.  
  
"Hello, how..."  
  
She paused to hold back the urge to laugh out loud, causing Hekapoo to throw another dark smirk in Marco's direction. Taking a deep breath, the clerk started again:  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well," Hekapoo said, gesturing towards Marco, "my little princess here just  _needs_  some adorable girlish outfits that match her cute little diaper. Do you think you can help us with that?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure," the young woman said, "just follow me,  _princess_."  
  
As she passed by Marco, she gave him an audible smack on his thickly diapered bottom, causing his face to take on a deep red color yet again. Hekapoo pushed Marco, giving him no real choice but to follow the store clerk to the girls clothes department.  
  
  
  
"Oh, aren't you just the  _cutest_  little thing?"  
  
Marco could not decide which was worse: The frilly pink dress he was now wearing, or Hekapoo laying it on that thickly with her delight over said dress.  
  
"Although, do you have one with a shorter skirt? This one covers her diaper too much for my taste."  
  
Marco's eyes widened.  
  
"Even shorter? This thing already barely covers my... uh oh. H-Hekapoo..."  
  
"Yes, princess?"  
  
Marco crossed his legs, and started shifting from one side to the other.  
  
"I-I really need to pee..."  
  
"Oh? Really? Does my little princess need to use the potty?"  
  
Marco frantically shook his head up and down.  
  
"Oh well..."  
  
She walked up to him and took off his dress.  
  
"H-hey! What... what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, we can't just take this dress with us, now can we?"  
  
She turned to the clerk and handed her the dress.  
  
"Here. We're just off real quick to let my little princess go potty."  
  
She took Marco by the hand and dragged him behind her, leaving him in nothing but his diaper.  
  
"Hey! I'm basically naked!"  
  
"So what," Hekapoo said without stopping, "lots of babies run around in nothing but their diapers. Ah, we're here."  
  
They arrived in front of two restroom doors. Marco darted towards the men's room, but the door would not budge. As he took a closer look, Marco noticed that there was a sign on the door, spelling the words "OUT OF ORDER."  
  
"Aww, such a shame. And the only other men's rom is at the other end of the store... and it's a big store... so, it's either your diapee, or..."  
  
Marco clenched his teeth and tried to weigh his options. But as he noticed a trickle of pee dripping into his diaper, he impulsively ran into the women's restroom. Hekapoo followed, a triumphant grin on her face.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" Marco protested as she even followed him into the stall.  
  
"Well, I need to help my baby go potty, don't I? And of course make sure that she sits down to pee, like a good little girl..."  
  
Marco wanted to protest, but another trickle of pee made him think again.  
  
"Okay, whatever, as long as I get to pee!"  
  
He started undoing his diaper, but Hekapoo stopped.  
  
"Uh uh uh! That's mommy's job!"  
  
She started taking off his diaper and then shoved him onto the toilet seat, holding the folded up pink diaper with the wet spots in it in an almost presenting manner. She clearly wanted to rub it in.  
  
Once again, this was so humiliating for Marco. He was sitting on a toilet, in the women's restroom, completely naked, being presented with the diaper he had just used (if only barely), and the very attractive human form of Hekapoo looking down on him, waiting for him to "go potty."  
  
"Now? I'm waiting..."  
  
"I... I can't when someone is looking..."  
  
"Aww, is dah widdle girl shy? Well, tough luck. If you don't start going soon, This diaper goes back on."  
  
Marco tried his best, but nothing but a few drops escaped.  
  
"Three..."  
  
He tried relaxing as well as he could, but the pressure Hekapoo was putting on him certainly did not help.  
  
"Two..."  
  
The feeling to have to pee persisted, but nothing happened.  
  
"One..."  
  
He resigned himself to his fate, as suddenly, Hekapoo pulled him off the bowl, put down the seat, sat down, and pulled him over her lap, spanking him.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"This is for wasting my time, baby girl!"  
  
"No! Ow! Please! Please stop!"  
  
She kept swatting a few more times, until she put the the diaper back on Marco, who was reducing to a sobbing heap of pitiful crying and sniffling.  
  
"Now," she said, producing a baby bottle of milk from her bag, "drink this and be quiet. No more fussing, understood?"  
  
Marco just nodded and took the bottle, too exhausted from the pain and the crying to utter even the slightest bit of protest. Hekapoo smiled. She enjoyed the power she had over this Earthling.  
  
"Let's go get your pretty dress, and then we're off to the park. It's such a nice day out..."  
  
  
  
School was bad enough, but at the least, the amount of people who could see Marco was somewhat limited. But now, in a public park, where everyone could feasibly walk by? On top of that, he was now wearing this embarrassing girly outfit, including the pink diaper - which was now soaked, but Hekapoo refused to change him. Once again, he could not really think of doing anything but ignoring the things going on around him, suckling on his bottle, and following Hekapoo, who was dragging him behind her on his wrist.  
  
"Isn't it such a beautiful day, little baby girl?"  
  
The sarcastic mocking tone stung. Like... literally. Marco could suddenly feel a sting in his stomach.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"H-Hekapoo?"  
  
"Yes, princess?"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
The cramps were getting worse, and it became more and more difficult for Marco to formulate a coherent thought.  
  
Hekapoo smirked. She knew what was going on, but of course, she would play dumb.  
  
"Yes? What is it, little diaper girl?"  
  
"I... I need to..."  
  
But before he could say anything else, the back of his diaper filled with a clearly audible  _PFFFRRRRT._  The relief he felt at first was quickly replaced by the uncomfortable feeling of a diaper full of poop, as well as the realization of what would happen now.  
  
"Aww, did my little princess poop herself? Well, I guess we better get you changed then, huh?"  
  
Hekapoo took out a changing mat from her bag and spread it out on the grass. People were now starting to gather around and giggle. Marco could not believe what was happening.  
  
After also taking out all the changing supplies, Hekapoo took him by the hand and pulled him down onto the changing mat.  
  
"Ooh, looks live you've got quite the audience for the big, big stinker you made in that diaper of yours, hm?"  
  
The people laughed. Some just chuckled, a few laughed out loud.  
  
"How loud do you think they will laugh when they see what's inside your diaper, hm?"  
  
She chuckled too, and just before she could start undoing the tabs on the diaper, Marco shouted:  
  
"STOP!"  
  
And Hekapoo stopped.  
  
"Don't you want to get out of that diaper, stinkbutt?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to," Marco said, somber resignation in his voice, "and I also want to... get out of this deal..."  
  
Hekapoo smirked.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"I can't take it anymore, okay? This day is maybe halfway over, and I have no idea how many days I will have to spend here. At most a week, and even that would be too much! Just... just send me home, and let me tell Star what happened. I just... can't take this anymore..."  
  
Hekapoo's grin grew wider. There was a bit of disappointment in her, since she was hoping to have more fun with the little guy, but knowing that she won was enough to balance that out.  
  
"Well, okay, Earthling... your call. You are hereby... free!"  
  
And with that, the whole world around him seemed to disintegrate slowly, until the ground below him was also gone, and he started falling.  
  
  
  
Star was lying on her bed, listening to music, when suddenly... Marco (now wearing his regular clothes) fell through the roof of said bed!  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Getting out from under her friend, Star asked:  
  
"Marco?! What... how... why... and also..."  
  
She was interrupted by Marco suddenly giving her a tight hug, and saying:  
  
"Star, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I didn't want to... and I really tried, but... it was just so... and I couldn't..."  
  
"Woah, woah, Marco, calm down. One thing after the other. Why are you so flustered? Why did you fall through my roof? Why... why are you  _peeing yourself?_ "  
  
Marco's eyes shot open and he let go of Star. And indeed, as he looked down, a dark, wet spot was forming on the front of his jeans.  
  
"No... no... no..."  
  
He jumped off the bed, fell onto his knees, and shouted up into the heavens:  
  
 _ **"HEKAPOOOOOO!!!"**_  
  
And somewhere, deep in the outskirts of the multiverse, a mischievous forger of scissors could be heard laughing...


End file.
